


A Single Step

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, AU Day, Aged up characters, Also slight dark Kairi but not really. And understandable given the circumstances, Alternate Universe, Angst, College-aged students being college-aged students, Enemies to lovers if I ever add more to this, Espionage, F/M, For SoKai Week, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Slight dark Sora but not really, Sokai, Sokai Week Day 4, Sora was. sadly. molested as a child and mentions it in a line here, alcohol use, slight dystopia, some violence and language, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: For Sokai Week. Day 4: AU Day. Sora’s parents, the Master of Masters and Luxu, murdered Kairi’s own: Gula and Ava. And so, she and Aqua come up with a plan where Kairi seduces Sora, so that she can kidnap him to lure his parents into a trap.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	A Single Step

Kairi was putting black lipstick on and zipping up her Lolita costume, but making sure her short hair was down and brushed sweetly against her shoulders every time she moved.

She thought about putting her necklace on to complete the look, but then thought better of it. Apparently, this Sora figure (who was the Master of Masters’ son) liked short hair on women. And Kairi thought that any jewelry she might wear on her neck could take away from that, so she would go barebones, so to speak.

But ugh. The knowledge that she was going to have to try and seduce Sora, in order to get to his father and mother—the people who had killed her parents—made Kairi feel like she was going to vomit right into the mirror she was looking at.

Kairi hadn’t eaten anything today—she’d been too busy trying to finalize her plans with her teacher, Aqua—and she felt a migraine coming on because of it, but now she was thinking that if she ate anything she would be sick… which would make this whole seduction game near impossible, so best to just risk the migraine then.

Right now, Kairi was at a Halloween party that Sora was throwing for whatever reason—and part of her had to wonder why Superbia and Luxu (1) wasted time in humoring him in such a way, when she thought they were trying to take over the world—and Kairi was in the bathroom, making sure she looked flawless before she went to find him.

…The only way she’d been able to get into the mansion was by the guards thinking she was beautiful, and her flaunting it… something that Kairi had easily been able to do since she was a fourteen-year-old tomboy, but had especially been able to capitalize on since she’d become a bit more girly… not that Kairi was proud of it.

She would have given anything to not have to be with the son who had murdered her parents… but if it was her only chance to get them, she’d gladly choose the revenge route over her own sense of mind.

Deeming that she looked fitting enough for this world of darkness that the Chigiris were trying to create, Kairi exited the restroom just as one girl—dressed like a fairy—darted in and told her friend, who was dressed like a demon, that she needed to hurry up on boosting her energies. (2)

Kairi had no idea what that meant, and had no desire to, and thus the redhead headed towards the edge of the room where she thought an aloof son of the Master of Masters’ would be, waiting for some sexy girl to ask him to dance…

Or so Kairi was assuming he would be the “bad boy” type, anyway, but when she saw someone at the center of the dance floor, that the entire crowd seemed to be bowing to, she realized she must have been wrong.

The first thing Kairi noticed about Sora was his character—not his looks; which gave her complicated feelings, such as guilt, that she wasn’t sure how to deal with—and how he seemed to be… kindly pulling different shy girls onto the floor to dance with him, as he held them civilly, as if to show them it wasn’t nearly as bad as they thought it would be, to try and become part of the in-crowd. And Kairi couldn’t help admiring this… if any of this was real and wasn’t just an act, of course.

It was then that Sora seemed to see her… and while he didn’t seem hungry like the plan had hoped he would be, he did appear to be amazed for whatever reason. And it was while the pretty-much-prince was checking her out, that Kairi saw how attractive he really was. H

is hair was that of cinnamon, which Kairi preferred over chocolate since that was another thing that always gave her a headache, his face was also very aristocratic… so Kairi supposed it almost fitting that he was inheriting the world, then… and his eyes were the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen, she’d admit: they looked like the sky and the light his relatives were trying to take away. And his body was muscular, but not in the obsessive way that Kairi hated…

She and Sora also kind of matched, with him wearing black jeans with a chain on them and a black tank-top with a ribcage painted there.

And before Kairi could even blink, Sora was ignoring the blonde girl with pigtails on the dance floor he’d just pulled his way, and was now walking towards her. And for the millionth time that night, Kairi thanked whatever gods existed that she’d learned how to dress and do makeup so well… but she was cursing them for it, as well.

The girl could tell by how his pupils were dilated, that he was attracted to her—and surely wanted her, then—and Kairi thought that that would be it… that he’d sidle up to her and whisper in her ear that she should follow him to his room… but it didn’t happen that way. Instead, Sora stopped just in front of her and said for all the word to hear, “Your hair’s the color of blood. I like it.”

And a Kairi who wasn’t intelligent in this situation, would have been offended by this… she would have thought about the blood that his father and mother had spilled from her parents… and she would have even thought that he would of course admire blood, with who he was being taught by.

But instead, Kairi kept her cool and bowed to Sora slightly before saying, “I find that red—the color of blood, to be exact—is the color of life. That fluid powers our hearts… and aren’t we all ruled by our hearts?”

Kairi assumed that Sora would like her answer—how could he not, when she’d taken something so outlandish that he’d said and turned it into something beautiful?—and that when he told her this, he would move onto his own plans for the night…

But instead, while he did seem to admire her response, the heir didn’t react in the way that Kairi had thought he would. He smiled widely—as some of his friends chose to crowd around him again, and see what was going on—and said in a very loud tone, “I like you! Have dinner with me right now?”

And before Kairi could object, Sora was putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the bar… and since she thought that the dinner part was a ruse, and he really was going to try and get her drunk, Kairi was taken aback when Sora ordered her a plate of spaghetti (seeming to have listened to her comments about blood red. And she was impressed that he seemed not to care if she’d spill spaghetti sauce on herself and ruin her look… or maybe he just thought she was graceful enough that she wouldn’t), while he bought himself some orange chicken and rice.

Some of Sora’s friends were still crowding around them as they ate—which Kairi couldn’t believe—but the silver-haired man seemed to have gotten bored, and gave Sora a small wave before he went and got in a fist fight with a much older brunet.

But feeling like she was stealing Sora from something—exactly the point… though now she worried it would come off as suspicious if she just led Sora away now—Kairi found herself asking, “Shouldn’t you be eating with all those who chose to honor you and come to your party, as opposed to little ole Kairi here, who just chose to be a party crasher?”

“Nah,” Sora answered, while he used a napkin to wipe off one of his chicken pieces and then dipped it into her spaghetti sauce before wolfing it down… and Kairi would have been insulted, if she didn’t get the sense that Sora was trying to be fun-loving and if she wasn’t feeling the desire in her heart to be that way, too. “I’m sick of them all. They’re mostly all just sniveling pleasers who want a piece of the fortune. And I’ve known them all too long, anyway. I’m much more interested in the pretty party crasher. So, tell me about yourself, Kairi.”

Just as Sora said this, all of the strobe lights that had been flashing before them dimmed… and the conveyer belt they were getting their food from turned cerulean… a color that wasn’t too far off from Sora’s eye color, and it made him look beautiful.

“There’s… not much to tell,” Kairi chose her words carefully here, knowing full-well how easily she could let on that she was from the resistance and was here to kidnap him to lead his parents into a trap. “I go to a community college on the other side of town… you wouldn’t care about me, since I’m not rich and had to get in there through hard work. Your peops all frown on that sort of thing. But I decided to crash my first party being thrown by a university student, to see how the other side lives.”

Sora seemed about to say something then before he stopped himself—though Kairi had no idea what. Could he have been about to say he didn’t mind blue collars and geniuses that much… but hadn’t, since he might lose credit with his “friends”?—and seemed to change tactics entirely, as he grabbed a pencil that had been behind her hair. It had been the only way she’d worn a few parts of her hair up for this event, since she’d chosen to keep most of it down… But she could also get why Sora hadn’t seen it as part of an intricate hair design, tbut rather as evidence that she _was_ studious. “And what subject did you choose to excel in, so your school couldn’t dare turn away someone who was poor?” Sora asked, as he played with her pencil absentmindedly… but was she imagining it, or did he actually seem interested in her and her life story?

“Math,” Kairi admitted—this part of her life was true, at least, and easy to talk about. “Or arithmetic or calculus, if you want me to sound smart… since I’m assuming you thought I’d be an English major, but I’m not. I… I didn’t want to ruin my parents’ sacrifice in working jobs the same jobs that they did, and hated doing, to give me a better chance… so I made sure I mastered the subject that would always keep me rich… eventually.”

“You must be good at math,” Sora answered innocently, as he began doing something not so innocent, of putting a hand on the top of her arm and then trailing it down it. And Kairi absolutely hated herself, that she didn’t completely hate the feeling of it. “I mean… for you to figure out that walking through the center of the room in _that_ get-up… while being the most innocent girl I’ve ever met, would having me fall in love here… well, that’s some probability figures right there.”

Well, he’d certainly seemed to fallen into her trap now, Kairi saw—and it was what she had wanted; especially since Sora was starting to show some sides of being a normal boy here… even if he was still being a gentleman about it, surprisingly—so why did she feel so bad about it?

Reaching before her to grab the red wine that Kairi guessed had been put there for Sora rather than her, Kairi downed it in one gulp and turned back to Sora… ready to play the game to the best of her ability. “Is this the part where we sleep together? I assume it is… because even though you’re acting all nice now… we’re college students. So there’s no way you’ve never had sex before. And I’m sure once we’re done… you’ll call, go on dates, and actually have a meaningful relationship with this.”

“Indeed.” And later, Kairi would regret how hopeful and since he’d actually sounded here… but before she knew it, she was being picked up bridal style into Sora’s arms—as everyone wolf-whistled at them… that made Kairi think this must have been a common occurrence. Or was it?—and Kairi tried to focus on kissing his neck while he moved them… one of the more innocent parts of making love and not the rest of it.

But the moment they reached what appeared to be Sora’s massive room… with a lot of cranberry there, strangely, in the form of his canopy bed, coffee table, and even some fishing lines that separated half of the room from the bar he also had in here, Kairi felt it beginning to be too much for her.

Sora set her down and pushed her against the wall, once the door was firmly shut behind them, and began kissing her. One hand was in her hair, while another held onto her cheek gently… and shockingly, it ended up being that innocent and sweet gesture, that Kairi found she couldn’t take anymore. This was the son of the people who had killed her parents Gula and Ava, and what was she letting him do to her?! ( _What, indeed_? A voice in the back of her head asked. _Because it’s not really the physical you’re worried about here, but the fact that you’re falling._ ) And it was when that thought truly reached her head for the first time and implanted itself there, that all of her and Aqua’s careful planning went out the window.

She stupidly started crying… but before she let Sora see that, she pushed him away… and punched him in the face, even—so he couldn’t ask her what was wrong yet—and pulled out the knife she’d been hiding in her bra this whole time and held the blade to Sora’s throat. “One move or scream and I _swear_ I will slit your throat, and not have even the slightest regret. I’ll be happy to butcher the son of Suberbia and Luxu.”

To his credit—or was it to his credit? Did his inaction just prove he was a coward?—Sora didn’t do anything Kairi told him not to, but he did spit in her eye… but even then, she held her ground, and slightly drove her knife into his neck so there was the real blood now. “You bitch. I should’ve known… should have listened to my instincts. Trailer trash like you only breeds trouble. So, tell me, what do you want? My money? Promises from my father? To use my body like it’s been used by others before, because they couldn’t get a piece of my dad and made do with me instead? …Though I guess if you wanted that, you wouldn’t have stopped me. Do tell your intentions, Miss Kairi.”

Kairi let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding at the change in conversation… why hadn’t she stopped to think that this whole thing might not have been sugar and rainbows, and that Sora might have been a victim in some ways, too?

Well, it didn’t matter, Kairi told herself—as she began making the barest line from his neck down to his shoulder, to remind him not to try anything—she had everything she wanted now. She just needed to be strong. “Your parents murdered mine, Sora. Their names were Gula and Ava! And I may have you say them later… What do you think I want?! Revenge! Though… despite the lie I just said to get you to cooperate, I _swear_ I won’t hurt you. I’m not evil like your family is… I just want you as bait for your dad especially.” Fear had prickled into Sora’s eyes for just a second, Kairi had seen, when she’d mentioned she wanted revenge… but then it was just replaced with anger… maybe at her saying she wouldn’t hurt him, though she already was, that Kairi would admit hadn’t been the smartest move on her part.

And sadly, she wasn’t surprised at all, when Sora somehow overpowered her and tumbled onto the bed with her, with the knife held between both of their hearts now.

“You idiot,” Sora hissed, as he held her face in his hands again… but this time, it was so, so different. “First off, this was a _horrible_ plan. My guards will be here in seconds, and unless you have some serious backup… well, bye-bye, Kairi. Secondly, do you think I’ve never been threatened before? I’m willing to bet I’m a lot more resilient than you are. Thirdly, Gula and Ava were going to expose the fact that we only live in a segmented part of the Old World, since the rest of it is toxic waste. It would have caused a panic! Do you really think that would have helped the public, my dear?

“Unless my parents lied to me—which they could’ve. They lie about everything. But do you think I don’t know that?—but in any case, you have no leverage here. I’m not afraid to die… I only stay alive because my friend Riku would be sad without me, not because _I_ want to live. So I’ll let me kill you now if it’ll help you sleep at night, but I won’t be used ever again.” And to show that he wasn’t bluffing, Kairi supposed, he stabbed the knife into the skin where his heart resided, the scarcest amount… but since they were connected in such a way—with the knife between both their chests—when Sora stabbed himself, the hilt of the blade began digging into where Kairi had recently had a breast mass removed and it _hurt_ … and Kairi figured that maybe Sora was somewhat good at math, too, and had probably figured he could also hurt her if he injured himself… but he probably hadn’t counted on it killing her this much, as she began sobbing.

“Okay, stop! Stop!” Kairi exclaimed. “As it so happens… I’m part of the resistance, alright? And they have nearly all of their people landing with a helicopter on the roof outside your window right now! I planned to get you that way… and now I don’t know if I can. But Sora… let me appeal to your conscience here. It sounds like you’re not too pleased with your life, either. You could come with me and do the right thing… make a difference, even. I mean… if your parents were telling the truth about our land, maybe they were right to cover that up—god, I can’t believe these words are even coming out of my mouth—but you know they’re also mob bosses and have hurt innocent people. Sora-”

Kairi knew what he was going to say and do… of course. After all, there was no reason for him to at all listen to a girl who had violated him on so many levels here, who he’d probably just had a sexual attraction to and nothing else… despite what she’d thought she’d seen (and it was something that was probably long gone now)… which was why Kairi couldn’t believe it when his door burst open with his guards coming his way, asking if he was alright as they’d heard a noise, and Sora pulled out a gun that had been hidden in one of his massive jean pockets and shot them all in the heart in turn.

And as foolish as it was… even though Sora had probably just saved her from execution, Kairi found she was more afraid of him now than she had been throughout this entire encounter. Because it was clear that he could have truly gotten the upper-hand on her at any minute—could have killed her, even—but hadn’t… so what were his intentions? Could he really have been as suicidal as he’d let on?

“Sora, what-”

But Sora was shaking his head vigorously—seeming to say it wasn’t the time for questions—as he glared at her some. He then grabbed onto her hand, pulled her up from the bed, and began leading her towards his window where the cavalry was.

“I don’t know if I believe in your resistance. I don’t really believe anyone has good intentions in their hearts… but I guess I am willing to give morality a chance, to stop the wrong kind of blood being shed.”

And hand-in-hand, the two of them jumped out Sora’s window—with helicopter lights in their faces, and more guards bursting into his room with guns and tasers now—and headed into an unknown future… together, strangely.

Sometimes in life, all that something took was a single step.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the last line is based on Dark Road;)
> 
> 1\. Luxu had a sex change, in case you’re wondering… and what that means in this world (whether she was a girl who became a boy—or a boy who became a girl, where science has moved far enough along that she can be given the anatomy to get pregnant after that) is up to you. The reason for this, is because I could have paired someone like Invi up with the Master of Masters, I guess, but that didn’t seem fair to her. So my brain moved to Xigbar!Luxu. Though I suppose I could have used an OC…
> 
> 2\. This is a reference to a scene to the last story in the book “Prom Nights From Hell”, as this story’s atmosphere somewhat reminded me of that section in the novel.
> 
> Also, this entire story was inspired by a Tidus and Yuna AU I read yeeeeeeeeeeears ago, so many thanks to that.
> 
> And thank you to Phoenix-Downer for reading this for me, and telling me adjustments I could maybe make to allow it to meet the requirements for SoKai Week... though it still might not have, in the end. We’ll see.
> 
> Edit: I should probably point out that I don’t at all share Sora’s thoughts about poor people here. I’ve been poor my whole life, and haven’t gone to college because of it... Tbh, Sora doesn’t even feel that way. Kairi just assumed he did. Then Sora just said that to try and hurt her, after she’d hurt him.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
